1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a match-making system and, more specifically, to a system that obtains and utilizes DNA from users of the system in order for a first user to select the DNA of a second user having desired traits. Thereafter the system virtually combines the DNA of the first and second users in order to produce virtual offspring. The users are then able to rear and monitor the virtual child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous matching systems are present in the prior art. Typical prior art matching systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,394; 5,681,046; 5,920,845; 5,963,951; 6,052,122; 6,061,681; 6,243,375; 6,282,515 and 6,594,502.
One such prior art system requires users to submit data about themselves as well as data about a desired mate. This data is then stored in a personal device which the users can take with them. The personal devices are connected to a local control unit which receives information from the personal devices within a specified area and compares all received information in order to determine if a match exists. If a match exists the control unit transmits match signals to the personal devices of the matched users and the users approach and meet at the local control unit.
Additionally, there are matching “games” whereby users answer a plurality of questions by giving a numerical rating as to the importance each characteristic. The numerical ratings are averaged and related to a compatibility scale to determine if a match exists. Other games are known wherein the users are given observable tags including preferences thereon. The users are able to interact and submit preferences regarding the people they just met. A computer queries the preferences and determines a match list which includes information for setting up additional meetings between matched users.
Other known matching systems include a database that stores user information and preferences associated with the user information. The database repeatedly is searched for a potential match whereby each successive search utilizes a less restrictive search criteria until a match is found. This database is remotely accessible via a telephone or internet and allows user to store messages about themselves which are selectively displayable to other users.
While these matching systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Additionally, extracting DNA from human cells is also well known. Specifically, usable DNA for genetic sequencing can be obtained by taking a swab of the inside of the cheek of a user. When the cheek is swabbed with a cotton swab, epithelial cells (buccal cells) are removed and the cells adhere thereto. The cells on the swab can be lysed in order to remove the DNA contained therein. Typically, the cells are put through a digestion process using a proteinase enzyme which breaks down the cellular components so that the DNA contained in the nucleus can be isolated for later use. Upon completion of the digestion process, the nucleic acids are stabilized and are put through a plurality of washes wherein any impurities present from the digestion process are removed. Thereafter, the DNA is eluted in water or a low-salt solution. This procedure yields DNA that is suitable for a plurality of molecular processes including forensic analysis, diagnostic testing and sequencing.
Upon elution of the DNA as described above, it is important to ensure that there is enough of the DNA sample present for adequate sequencing thereof. A preferred method of producing large quantities of DNA sequences (amplification) for analysis is using a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) technique. This technique requires knowledge of part of the sequence to be amplified for synthesis of two oligonucleotide which bind to a single strand of denatured DNA for amplification thereof using the Taq polymerase enzyme. Taq polymerase is an enzyme that extends the length of a DNA strand from the primer using nucleotides as building blocks. The PCR reaction is run in cycles. A single cycle includes the following steps. The DNA must first be denatured by heating it for a predetermined amount of time until the DNA separates into a single strand. The temperature is then reduced so that the oligonucleotide primers can bind to the denatured DNA. Thereafter, the temperature is increased so that the Taq Polymerase can extend the length of the DNA strand. Generally this process is automated so that a plurality of cycles can be completed thereby significantly increasing the amount of target DNA.
Once a sufficient amount of the target DNA is present, the DNA can be sequenced. A common method of sequencing DNA is through an elongation of a single strand of DNA using a polymerase enzyme similar to the PCR described above. However, in addition to a primer, deoxynucleotides, and the DNA polymerase, a limited number of dideoxyneleotides are inserted as well. The dideoxynucleotide is at least one of Adenine, Thymine, Cytosine, and Guanine and lacks a hydroxyl group at the 3′ end which prevents further synthesis of the DNA strand. For this procedure to work properly, there must be four separate simultaneous reactions wherein each one of the reaction has a different dideoxynucleotide. Therefore, within an individual reaction a plurality of different sized DNA strands are synthesized each having same dideoxynucleotide at the 3′ end. In order to obtain the full sequence the, the DNA fragments from each of the four reactions are aligned adjacently and separated by gel electrophoresis. This produces a ladder map in four lanes which can be read from top to bottom to correctly obtain the sequence of the target DNA. Additionally, sequencing machines exists that use four different colored fluorescent dyes which produce a colored pattern of peaks from which the sequence can be determined.